


Another Khedira/Ronaldo fic

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Sequel to "The fuck is your problem?" but can be read alone (there's not much plot involved at all XD)





	Another Khedira/Ronaldo fic

Knock on the door wasn't unexpected. Sami had a feeling Cris will come. 

After all Sami's magic cock did it's thing. Cris became calmer and seemed more relaxed. Two goals in one game were the result. 

Tomorrow is their first Champions League game of the season. After Sassuolo Cris was more confident in himself but still had that haunted look on his face. The one Sami knew all too well. 

He knew Cris will come seeking him out sooner rather than later.

Sami opened the door and Cristiano came in. Without a word he started to take off his clothes. Then went to the bed and positioned himself on hands and knees, ass in the air, face pressed into the pillow. 

Wow. On one hand Sami was glad Cris stopped pretending and admitted he needed this. But the fact that he was still too much of a coward to actually _ask_ to be fucked made Sami frown. 

He walked to the bed, admiring beautiful body displayed in such a submissive way it made his cock twitch. 

Instead of climbing behind Cristiano and spreading him open with his cock Sami chose another strategy.

He placed one hand to Cristiano's lower back and traced it all the way up to the nape of his neck, gripping it tightly. 

"And what, pray tell, you think you're doing? I'm not a human dildo, hard and ready for you 24/7. If you want to get fucked you have to earn it first." With that he tugged on Cristiano's short hair, forcing him to lift his head. "Look at me." Sami commanded. "On your knees. Now."

Cristiano was blushing but still haven't said a word. He got up from the bed and slid to his knees on the soft rug. Sami always thought rugs in hotels is such a last century but now he was glad for it. The last thing they need is to bruise Cristiano's knees before the match. 

"What are you waiting for? Get me hard, pet," said Sami.

It was all the encouragement Cristiano needed. He quickly undid Sami's belt and dragged his jeans and underwear down. Soon Sami felt kittenish licks on his balls and shaft. 

Huh. That was something new. Since when Cristiano became shy and playful when it came to having a cock in his face? Usually he was all down to business, hungry and eager.

"You must've missed this," Sami guessed. 

Cristiano only continued to lick and press his face closer, rubbing his cheeks and lips over Sami's hardening cock. 

God fucking damn it. Sami never thought having his cock worshipped will be so arousing. 

Cristiano took one of his balls in his mouth and started sucking on it, eyes closed, completely lost to the world. 

Sami knew he should've made Cristiano suck him off first but when they stumbled into his apartment that day Cris all but jumped on his cock, moaning and shacking. And it was a thing of beauty to see Cris bouncing on his lap, desperate and carefree. But still Sami felt a bit cheated. If he knew Cris was this starved for a cock he would've fed it to him the minute Ronaldo stepped on Italian soil. 

Oh well. Sami had Cris where he wanted to now. And he knew this will not be the last time Cristiano came crawling. 

Finally Cris started to suck him off in earnest, taking his cock all the way in, gagging slightly when it hit the back of his throat. Another sign that he was out of practice. Usually deepthroating wasn't a problem for Cristiano. But he hasn't stopped even for a second. Tears were running down his cheeks, saliva and precome coated his chin as he continued to choke on Sami's cock. 

Sami just stood there, mesmerized, until Cristiano let his cock go with a wet pop.

"Fuck my face. Please."

Here it is. Cristiano finally said it, asked for it.

It felt like victory. For both of them.

Sami smiled and took a hold on Cristiano's head, guiding him, making him take it. 

Wet chocking sounds and moans filled the room as he thrusted his hips, fucking Cris without mercy. 

"Such a good boy. My pretty, hungry little cock slut," said Sami, praising Cristiano. "I'm gonna come down your throat and you're gonna swallow every drop. You've earned it." 

Few more thrusts and Sami came, burying himself to the hilt, feeling Cristiano's throat squeeze around him. 

Cristiano was breathless and lightheaded from lack of oxygen. His mind was pleasantly calm and empty. He was achingly hard but didn't even notice it, savoring the taste of Sami on his tongue. His throat felt raw, Cristiano knew he will have trouble speaking tomorrow, but it didn't matter. On the pitch he only needs his legs and his brain. 

"Thank you," said Cristiano, voice thick and tired. 

"Come here," said Sami, helping him stand on shaky legs. 

Sami laid him down on a bed and hugged him from behind, taking Cristiano's cock in hand. Slowly and tenderly Sami made Cris come and watched as he fell asleep almost instantly. 

He hoped this will help Cris play well tomorrow. His boy deserves it.


End file.
